


Painted ( Yandere! Komaeda x Reader)

by pretendwriter



Category: Ib (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alterate Universe, F/M, Ib - Freeform, RPG, Reader Insert, Songfic, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendwriter/pseuds/pretendwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**IB AU** The fabricated world that Komaeda lived in was a lonely one, many people far and wide came to admire the amount of realism in his creators many works. But despite that, he was just empty. That is, until you came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted ( Yandere! Komaeda x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I pretty much abandoned my account for a while, to make up for it here's a self indulgent AU reader insert. For warning you that I don't remember much of Ib's gameplay, I kind of just wrote this on the spot. On a side note I'm thinking of publishing my other story, Sanctuary. The first book is already completed and the second has four chapter published alerady, if I do end up publishing it then I hope you'll enjoy it!

Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness  
There's no light of sun, you can't hear any sound at all  
Here I'm waiting silently for you, creator  
Why were you so cruel?  
Why did you leave Komaeda alone?

The crowd gathered around in awe of the painting. Painted in elegant oil pastels was a teen boy with wild white hair, soft green eyes, and in his hand clutched a pure white rose. The soft features of his face mixed with his serene expression gave off a feeling of near dream like content. This art piece was one of Kamukura's greatest work, simply titled "Hope". But beind the canvas and look of peace held a sad, lonely, empty boy. A boy who wished to escape his painted prison and the fabricated world. This boy's true name was Nagito Komaeda. 

Please take me away, I desperately promise  
To be a good boy to be worthy of your love  
I don't need the paint books, despair, and the bear dolls  
Just tell me why you left your pictures and gone?

Why was he abandoned here? Did he do something wrong? Komaeda pondered that for as long as he could remember. But even though he didn't know what he did wrong, he knew the fabricated world was his punishment. What was the outside world like, the human world like? Would Komaeda not feel lonely and empty there?

Who are you stranger  
With a red rose in your hand?  
I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be with you  
Please stay with me  
I never asked for this place that's called my home  
But I hope you'll stay with me until the end

" Hey, are you trying to find a way out of here too?" You asked; while exploring the fabricated world one night, Komaeda came across you, a human. For an odd reason you captivated him. You were perfect, more beautiful than any painting or sculpture in the gallery or fabricated world. First, Komaeda's goal was to escape the fabricated world, now his goal was to escape with you.

Please don't be scared of me  
I'm a good boy  
I just want to be with you to forget my sorrows  
I'm tired of being the puppet of this world  
But tell me, why do you want to go with this man?

You weren't the only one trapped in this world, there was another. Hajime Hinata, Komaeda had to admit he rather liked Hajime. But if he had to choose between you or Hajime, it would be you. Even though trash like home had no right to be with you. But here was a voice in he back of his head told him otherwise.  
As you, Komaeda , and Hajime were navigating the fabricated world the group was separated by stone thorns, you and Komaeda on one side and Hajie on the other.  
" We'll try to find a way over there!" You said, determination in your perfect eyes and voice. Thus, you and Komaeda were off, making small chit-chat about hope and what you'd do once you got out. But your path was blocked by one of the ceramic mannequin heads.

A reminder.

A reminder that he wasn't human. A reminder that you and him were from two totally different worlds. A reminder that he was an unwanted, abandoned piece of canvas drowned in paint . Not a human of flesh and blood. Without thinking Komaeda took out the pallet knife he picked up from another area and mercilessly began stabbing the head. Almost as if to taunt him it began to bleed. Komaeda just kept stabbing, he knew he wasn't supposed to harm any of the other art pieces but he didn't care anymore. He kept repeating, " In my way...in my way." As he plunged the knife into the ceramic head. It wasn't until he was finished he realized you weren't with me anymore.  
'No..no NO NO NO NO NO!' He thought as he ran back the way he came. Komaeda couldn't lose you! You were his hope! He was going to escape with you! 

Is he your true knight  
In the shining armor?  
Who'll sacrifice himself for your sake with no fear but then  
Why does he look like the one who created,  
This gallery and picture that drowned me in despair?

Komaeda found you were about to turn onto a stairwell,  
" Why did you leave me behind?" Komaeda questioned, " We're going to escape together, right?"  
You didn't reply. Look of fear plastered on your elegant face. Why did you fear him? And...why did Komaeda love that look so much? The white haired boy began to approach you but he was body slammed by none other than Hajime Hinata. You know, if Komaeda looked at Hajime's face long enough he saw his creator's face.

He was really starting to hate Hajime.

" Y/N, run!" Was all he heard before losing complete consciousness 

My tears are falling  
Oh why, it's so painful  
I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much?  
This burning canva became your cruel answer  
And now the flames unsparingly kiss me  
G O O D N I G H T 

When Komaeda woke up he was still where you and Hajime left him, of course he was. There was also a slight pain in his side. You were gone, and he'd never see you again. You were most likely with Hajime having escaped the fabricated world. Komaeda sighed and got back to his feet, deciding to go back to his home. Hi home he created with some crayons he found laying around. His little adventure was over, there was really no reason to be in this part of the gallery any more.  
Komaeda passed the Butterfly Park and his personal art gallery and finally, he as home. As he entered he immediately became aware of the noises on the second floor. His eyes widened, were one of the kimono girls messing up his things again!? Komaeda hurried up the stairs and threw open the door, loudly exclaiming,  
" Who's there!?"

It was you, well, you and Hajime.  
" S-Stay back!" You shouted, again with that oh so beautiful look of fear on your face.  
" But Y/N...we were going to escape this place together...right?" Komaeda cooed  
" No, we're not!" You yelled, " You're one of them! You belong here!"

You belong here. Those words spread and took over his mind like a wildfire. He belonged there, in a fabricated world, alone and without you. He belonged there, in the fabricated world as nothing more than a painting. He didn't deserve to be with you, he knew all that from the start. But he kept lying to himself, kept telling himself that there was a any he could escape and be with you! It was all lies! Lies, lies, lies, LIES LIES, LIES, LIES!

Well, like he said before, if he couldn't escape with ou , you'll just have to stay with him in th fabricated world.  
Komaeda took out his pallet knife and charged at the two of you, in response you and Hajime ran. You ran towards his painting. Suddenly, you tripped and with a crazed smile Komaeda raised his knife, ready to plunge it into you like he did with the mannequin head. 

Burning.

A flaming hot sensation overcame Komaeda's body. He fell to the ground and saw hat he was being engulfed in flames. Oh, he forgot about Hajime and the fact that he had a lighter. The pain took over his entire body, each piece of canvas and paint, each piece of himself was being reduced to ash. The white haired boy let out a horrendous screech as he and his painting went up in flames. But not before he took one final look at you, his one and only unattainable love.

Welcome to his world that's lying in ashes  
There's a sea of fire  
There's nowhere to run at all  
He only wanted to be with his beloved  
But little Komaeda's melting  
In his abyss  
A L O N E


End file.
